You're Beautiful
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "You're beautiful and you understand me. You're beautiful, and you keep me sane. You're beautiful, and you stand for what you think is right. You're beautiful, and your eyes look into me. You're beautiful, and you're the smartest girl minus Lily that I've ever met. You're beautiful and you're the reason I'm still here today. You're beautiful, and… and I love you."


**A/N: Hope you enjoy! This is for the Interview in the Hunger Games Competition, and also the If You Dare Challenge; Prompt 98. We're splitting up.**

* * *

You're Beautiful

"We're splitting up," she said to him.

"W-what?" he sputtered.

"We're splitting up. We're done," she repeated.

"B-but why?" he gasped.

"You're going to break up with me anyway aren't you?" she asked, tucking a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear.

"No! You're… you're _different_ Marlene." he said.

"Then treat me like I'm different. _Convince_ me that I'm different. You just treat me like all the other girls, shagging me and then once you get bored of me you'll just dispose of me. Girls aren't just something that you can throw away!" Marlene ranted.

"Wait, so are you breaking up with me, or not?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he smirked at her.

"I am," she said, as she turned to stalk off.

He grabbed her wrist instinctively, pulled her towards him, her eyes widening in surprise as he began to snog her, grabbing a hold of her chin with one hand.

She began to snog him back, taking her hand and running it through his black hair as he released her other hand to hold her face in his hand.

He took a hold of her wrist once more, slamming her against the wall. She moaned as she pulled on his hair.

Love was about pain.

Pain; emotional, physical, spiritual.

But love was also about happiness, and faith, and hope, and trust, and bonds, and friendship… and family.

Love was amazing.

He could feel her smiling against him as she bit his lip. Her hands went under his shirt, tracing every bone.

His arms framed her head, and all he could think of was her. Because she was the only one who could understand him. None of the other girls could understood what he had gone through.

Of course, there was Lily, Alice, Emmeline and Dorcas, but they were friends. It was different.

He felt… alive with her. She was the only one he could breathe around. Relax, laugh with. None of the other girls were like her. And she was not like the other girls.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he breathed hard against her, hot breath in her ear.

"Prove to me that I'm different," she whispered in reply, looking up into his deep, black, soulful eyes.

"How?" he whispered.

"You tell me," she whispered, smirking at him as she leaned into him.

"You're beautiful, and you defy me," he started.

She smiled up at him.

"You're beautiful, and you understand me. You're beautiful, and you keep me sane. You're beautiful, and you stand for what you think is right. You're beautiful, and you help me understand this shit of a world," he whispered into her ear.

"You're beautiful, and your eyes look into me. You're beautiful, and you're the smartest girl minus Lily that I've ever met," he said, smiling at her.

She laughed softly.

"You're beautiful and you're the reason I'm still here today. You're beautiful, and… and I love you," he finished, holding her close.

"Sirius… I… love you too," she whispered, as she held him to herself tight.

He felt something wet against his chest, to see that she was slowly crying. His beautiful Marlene was crying.

"Don't cry… there, there…" he soothed her, wiping a tear from her eye softly.

"Don't ever die, okay? Don't ever leave me!" Marlene said fiercely as she held onto him tightly.

"I won't. So don't you leave me either, you hear me?" he looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"Of course. I'm with you," she said, as she leaned her head against Sirius' chest.

"Always," he replied, smiling.

* * *

"Sirius!" James shouted, voice frantic.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up in fright.

"It's… Marlene. She's dead," James said, as a shocked tear rolled down his face. "Lily's in really bad shape right now."

"What?!" he asked, shocked. "Stop joking around James, this isn't funny."

"I-it's… not a joke. She's… dead." James sunk to his knees.

Remus rushed into the room.

"Hey did you guys hear the news?" he asked, as he looked around. "I don't know how to feel right now."

"She's not dead. Marlene wouldn't die. She promised. Marlene never breaks promises," Sirius said with a blank look in his eyes.

Lily walked into the room, sobbing. "S-sirius!"

Sirius looked at her.

"She's d-dead! How c-can that b-be?" Lily wailed, tears streaming down her face.

"She's not dead, it's not possible!" Sirius shouted.

"She's… dead. Face it, mate," Remus said, looking at Sirius in sadness.

Sirius felt something drip onto his hands. He looked down, to see that it was a tear. He put his hand to his face, and it was all wet.

He was crying. "Why am I crying?"

Sirius screamed. The room was swirling around him, and although he was surrounded with so many people, he felt _so_, so alone.

Lily came over to him and started sobbing on his chest. She knew what he was going through. But she didn't. Because she still had James.

But Marlene… was gone.

He'd never felt this alone before.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY I JUST DIED WRITING THATTTTTTTT I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY! Damn why do I always end up writing such depressive fics?**


End file.
